The New Generation Order
by RosylaGypsy
Summary: Lord Voldemort has risen, the only one he ever feared has fallen and the Order is at a loss on what to do next. The fate of the world now rests in the hands of the Chosen One, along with a group of young people who are forced to grow up quickly to survive
1. Out of the Mist

**Hi everyone and welcome to my first Harry Potter fic! This is gonna be a real challenge for me as I'm trying out all the different genres here - action/adventure, angst, romance, mystery, etc. There's also gonna be a lot of OCs so I'll have to be careful none of them turn into Mary Sues. Constructive critisism is welcome throughout the whole story, but please be nice! So here we go, the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry POtter in any way, but I do own this story and any new characters appearing in it.**

**Prologue - Out of the Mist**

It was a beautiful summer morning - at least it would have been save for the swirling blue mist that blocked out the sun's light and warmth, made any nearby object about five times harder to see and gave the air an all round feel of glominess.

Said mist, while by no means welcome in this particularly small English village, was no longer thought of as a a strange occurance. Indeen, its continued presence for the past year and a bit had made it seem almost normal. Almost.

Were anyone to walk past this particular place at that moment, they would most likely have been undeniably creeped out to witness the figure walking slowly out of the thick fog. Their feelings would have been understandable, for the figure was rather forbidding-looking. Although obviously quite young, she had an air of wildness about her and maybe even, some might go as far as to say, feralness.

Her general shape was thin, almost scrawny, and rather undeveloped for one clearly in the stages of mid-adolescence. Her thick mane of hair was medium brown in colour and what little of it that could be seen under her hooded grey jacket was unkempt and scruffy.

The girl walked on with both her hands thrust deep into the pockets of her faded blue jeans, silently adding to the solemn atmosphere in the air...

"Hey, wait up, Mel!"

The girl shut her eyes as though praying for patience, but otherwise gave no impression that she heard the voice. Nor did she break her stride as another girl, shorter in stature and obviously younger, came abreast of her, panting slightly.

"You could have waited."

The feral looking girl, Mel, gritted her teeth before finally speaking. "Gabrielle, you're really cute and all, but that does _not_ mean that I appreciate you tagging along non-stop behind me!"

The newcomer pouted. Quite in contrast to Mel, whose very prescence seemed to speak of gloom and foreboding, Gabrielle rather reminded someone of a ray of bright sunshine in the never-ending mist. She had a lot of long, silvery blond hair and very pale skin. She was wearing a pair of periwinkle blue robes that accented her eyes and she seemed to be glowing like a beacon of youthful innocence. All in all, it was clear that Mel found her very annoying, but she didn't seem to pick up on it.

"But you said that you liked me! I thought that you liked my company!"

"I said that you are less annoying than the rest of your cursed family, an decision that I am seriously re-evaluating!"

Gabrielle, not seeming to care immensly that Mel had just insulted her family, just kept skipping alongside her companion. "Well, I felt like a walk anyway," she said airily.

Mel didn't bother to keep the growl out of her next statement. "You do realise that I could stop you walking forever, don't you?" she threatened.

Gabrielle was unpertubed. "Only at the full moon, though."

"Wanna bet?" Mel stopped walking and put an arm up in front of Gabrielle's face threateningly. She tensed it slightly and a pair of very thick, very sharp claws shot out of her fingers in place of the rather long and dirty nails that had previously occupied it.

If she had been expecting a look of fear to cross the younger girl's face, she was to be sorely dissapointed. Instead, Gabrielle grabbed Mel's hand and pulled it down to her eye level, examining it with facination.

"Wow! I didn't know werewolves could change in the daytime! And it's not even the full moon tonight," she exclaimed to a very disgruntled Mel.

"Shut up!" Mel growled, yanking her hand back and cradling it as though the girl's soft touch had burned it. "There might be muggles around!"

"What, here?" Gabrielle scoffed. "As if any sensible muggle would come within ten leagues of this place. And you didn't answer my question. How can you just suddenly sprout claws right in the middle of the day, when it's not even full moon?"

"None of your business," she replied loftily. "Now I would really appreciate it if you got out of my face and let me take this Goddamned walk in peace."

Gabrielle seemed to consider this option for a moment, then shook her head decisively. "Nah, I'm having fun. Hey, did you know that goblins have more magic than centaurs, and the reason they're so grumpy is because everyone thinks that centaurs have more power than -"

"Shhh!" Mel held out her arm abruptly across the younger girl, stopping her immediately.

Gabrielle looked up at her questioningly. "What is it?"

"I heard something. Shut up." Mel went quiet, listening to the silence that hung in the mist. Nothing moved. Gabrielle waited for a few moments before letting out a huge breath of air she had been holding. Then she looked back at Mel. "I don't hear anything."

Mel did not answer immediately. She stayed on full alert for a moment longer then said, "Well we'd better head back anyway. Come on, let's..."

She was cut off abruptly as a loud scream sounded nearby. Both girls looked at each other for a moment before sprinting off into the mist towards the sound, which sounded disturbingly nearby.

"Gabrielle, go back to the house."

"I'm not going anywhere, someone sounds hurt!"

"I swear, if you don't turn around and start running as fast as you can back to the house right now, I'll..."

"Help!"

The two girls stopped so suddenly they almost tripped over each other. The voice had sounded so close, it was as if someone had yelled it in their ears. They revolved around slowly on the spot, peering at the little area that could be seen through the mist and listening with straind ears for the frantic voice to return.

"Hello?" Gabrielle called hopefully. Silence almost as thick as the surrounding fog returned to greet them. "Helooo? Anyone out there? Hey, Mel, look at this!"

Mel turned her head sharply down to where Gabrielle was bending down to pick up something off the ground.

"Gabrielle don't touch-" she called just as the younger girl's fingers enclosed around the thing.

Immediately, a rush of colour and sound exploded around them, shattering the silence with such force that both of them jumped up in shock. Pictures floated before their eyes like a thousand video clips playing one after the other. They changed so quickly that it was hard to define what each one depicted. However, after a while they started to slow down slightly and Mel could see clearly what most of them showed.

She saw an elderly couple clutching each other in fear as fire swirled around them menacingly, a young child crying as a man beat a woman again and again, a teenage girl a little older than Mel lying on a bed with black mascara tears streaming down her face, two men standing back to back holding wands as a circle of dark hooded figures closed in around them, a group of children huddled together in a dark space as the unmistakable sound of a hurricane raged outside, a young girl no older than Gabrielle crouched against a wall screamed as a woman crumpled to death before her eyes then watched in horror as the black robed man moved on to her, wand held out in front, a teenage boy with white blond hair like Gabrielle's, though much dirtier and covered in unmistakable blood, lying on the floor and crying...

Then, as suddenly as it had come, it was over. Mel just stood there breathing hard for a few moments before looking over at Gabrielle. The little part-veela was paper white and looking ahead into the mist with haunted eyes.

"Gabrielle!" the young werewolf called sharply. Gabrielle glanced at her quickly, as though startled.

"What was that?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"I don't know." Mel replied quietly.

"It was so horrible. All those people..." She broke off with a sob and looked at Mel again. "Do you have _any_ idea what it was?"

"Do you?"

She shook her head. "I - I don't know. I just dropped the stone and it all went away." she said and looked down near her feet before scooting fearfully over to Mel, her eyes still on the ground. Mel followed her gaze.

Lying on the ground was a small stone. Entranced, she walked over and crouched down to look at it properly.

It wasn't much bigger than a robbin's egg and fairly smooth looking, with a silver colour that still shone despite the dim light. Apon closer inspection, she could see that it was actually glowing, not reflecting the light but, it seemed, absorbing it. In fact, it looked rather like it was pulsating, the way it kept glowing brighter, then fading again, glowing, then fading, glowing, then fading, glowing, then fading, glowing...

Mel shook her head impatiently and, ignoring Gabrielle's small squeak of fear behind her, picked it up warily, ready to drop it at any moment.

Nothing happened. She passed the stone back and forth between her hands, rather enjoying the comforting warmth emnating from it.

What was she saying? Comforting warmth! Gee, she must be going soft in her old age of fourteen years. Giving a sigh, Mel took a hankerchief out of her pocket and wrapped it around the strange silver stone before pocketing it and standing up.

"Come on, Gabrielle," she said as she turned around to walk over to the young girl, who was still standing at a fearful distance with her hands clutching her elbows tightly. After a moment's hesitation and against all her better judgement, Mel grasped one of Gabrielle's hands and began to steer her back the way they had come. As they left, Gabrielle looked back over her shoulder at the place they had just left, but it was already fading into the mist.

**I normally wouldn't beg for reviews but being the first chapter and everything, I need your opinion. Next chapter is gonna be a lot longer, so keep a look out! **


	2. Visitors

**Well, I'm back! Thankyou so much for your wonderful reviews! At least most of them were wonderful. OMG, I'm so sorry about the major spoiler in the summary! I can't believe I did that! Eeek! Anyway, it's gone now, thank goodness, so now we can get on with the story. What did you all think of HBP anyway? I'd like to hear your opinions. I thought it was good, but my all time favourite is POA.**

**I understand that most of you all liked the character Mel, which is good coz I enjoy writing her. She is a bit of a mystery right now to everyone, but all will be revealed about her in due time - that is, her name, history, who bit her, etc.**

**Keep the reviews up, I love hearing from you. For now, enjoy chapter two!**

**Chapter 2 - A whole lotta Phlemn**

"Harry!"

_...before moving to London in 1016. From there, Rowena settled down to work as a wand maker for..._

"Harry! Wakey, wakey!"

_She enjoyed her life but, according to close friend, Mary Lore, often said that she wanted to do something more useful with her life..._

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry jumped about a foot in the air at the loud disturbance and looked up quickly from the very old, very big book sprawled out on Ron's Chudley Cannon's bedspread to come face to face with Ron himself.

"What? What's wrong!" he asked in alarm.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Nothing's wrong, no one's dead and the house isn't on fire, Mr Save the World."

Harry scowled. "Well, why did you decide that now would be a perfect time to scare me to death? And don't call me that!"

Ron settled himself comfortably in the old wooden chair beside the bed. "I just thought that if you delve any deeper into that thing then you might get lost in it and never come out. You should thank me!"

Harry sighed. "Ron this is important. It's the only way I can find the Horcruxes."

"Exactly how can reading-" Ron leaned over to lift the book up slightly and peer at the cover tittle "-a biography on Rowena Ravenclaw help to find the Horcruxes?"

Harry yanked the book out of his friend's grasp. "Dumbledore said that one of the Horcruxes is most likely something owned by Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I reckon the best way to start is by looking for possesions owned by either of them."

"But it could be anything," the redhead protested. "Ravenclaw probably had tons of posessions, they wouldn't all be written down in a book, would they?"

"Well, it's better than doing nothing," Harry replied shortly. The truth was, he really didn't have any other ideas on how to find the Horcruxes. This was the only method he could think of right now, but he had to admit that Ron had a point. The Horcruxes could be anywhere and Harry had a feeling that Voldemort would have put them in items a little less conspicuous than something written in a published book.

Still, ever since Dumbledore had died, Harry was ready to do anything to avenge him. Even if it meant emptying half of his money vault and ordering the oldest and most fragile book on the planet especially from Belgium. This, he had done the minute he had arived at the Burrow after three his last two weeks at the Dursley's forever. Both Harry and his relatives were positively ecstatic to see the back of each other.

So far, he had had no luck whatsoever, but didn't intend on giving up any time soon.

Ron scrutinised him for a moment before saying, "Well, mate, you do what you like, but please cut down on the reading a tad. You're starting to remind me of Hermione and I don't think I could handle that. Although she hasn't been doing as much reading as she used to lately, don't you think?"

Harry smirked. "I wouldn't know, Ron, _I_ didn't spend a week at her house. But I would say that if she isn't reading as much as she used to, it would be because she found other things to focus her attention on; i. e. you."

For the first week of the holidays Ron had spent a week at Hermione's house. Harry would have gone too, but had to return to the Dursleys until his seventeenth birthday. Despite his dissapointment, however, he had a feeling that he probably would have felt a little left out.

Ron went almost as red as his hair at Harry's words. No matter how much experience he'd had with Lavender the previous year, he was still getting used to the idea that he was completely infatuated with a girl he had been friends with for the past six years.

"Yeah, well..."

"FLEEEEEUUUUUURRRRRR!"

The scream was loud, high pitched, and full of panic. Harry and Ron gave one look at each other before sprinting downstairs.

They practically flew down each of the Weasleys' many storys, scared at what they might find at the bottom. Harry's feet were just touching the ground level when he found himself almost pressed up against a pale face with two big brown eyes framed by a mane of flaming red hair.

Both Harry and Ginny just froze in surprise for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes until Ginny gave a little head shake and pulled away, her face a faint pink colour. Harry just stood there for a moment, blinking stupidly until he too came to his senses and stepped back, feeling his own cheeks heat up also.

There was a moment of awkwardness as both teenagers studied the ground. Ever since breaking up with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral, Harry had been avoiding the pretty redhead distinctly. The truth was, he had, with a vast amount of guilt, found that it was a lot harder than he had assumed it would be. After spending the last few weeks of school as a couple, he was finding it almost unbearable to live in the same house as her without a single kiss, hug or physical contact whatsoever. But he knew he had to do it. For he stood by what he said before and if Ginny was to die in this war simply because of his desire, he would never forgive himself. But it was hard. So he surmised that the only way for it too work was to spend as little time with her as possible, and she wasn't taking it too well. It broke his heart to see those warm brown eyes go cold each time he looked away or made a point of putting at least two metres between them whenever they were in the same room. He didn't like it, but he had to do it.

Fortunately, the silence was broken by Ron, who, seemingly unaware of the tension, looked at his sister questioningly.

"Gin, what's going on down here? Who screamed?" he asked, craning his neck to look around his sister.

Ginny, finally coming out of her cold stupour, faced her brother. "Oh, it was that little girl, you know, Phlem's sister."

"Gabrielle," Harry filled in.

She nodded without looking at him. "She came running into the kitchen screaming hysterically with that werewolf girl close behind."

"What, that scary girl with with grey hair? Damn she gives me the creeps!"

"She's not that bad, Ron. Just - temperamental."

"You mean agro, crazy and without any idea of personal hygiene whatsoever."

Ginny scowled. "You're just jealous that she got into the Order at fourteen years old and you had to wait until you were seventeen."

"She is not in the Order!" Ron protested. "She's too young!"

"She gives information, which is a hellova lot more than you do, so she's in the Order."

"Why are you defending her!" he asked angrily.

"Because I'm sick of you putting everyone down out of jealousy!" With those parting words she brushed past them and made her way upstairs without glancing at Harry.

Ron shook his head dispairingly at his sister's retreating back before turning to his friend. "What is her problem lately, anyway?"

Harry didn't answer. He knew perfectly well what was upsetting Ginny so much but didn't think Ron was the best person to voice his thoughts to. Maybe Hermione when she got there.

Fortunately Ron wasn't in nearly as bad a mood as his sister and got over it pretty quickly.

"Come on, mate. Let's go see what all the fuss is about."

Harry, his bare arm still tingling from where Ginny had brushed past him, brought his mind back to Earth and followed the redhead.

The kitchen was fairly crowded. Many of the Order members were staying at the Burrow for Fleur and Bill's wedding which would take place the next day. Most of them, like Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, all the Hogwarts proffesors who were part of the Order and a variety of other Aurors were arriving on the day of the wedding, but Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks (who rarely ever left each other's side these days) were there, along with the rest of the Weasleys (except for Percy who had yet to show any interest in the affairs of his family as of yet). Hermione, who was spending time with her parents for the time being, would be arriving later that day.

Ginny, who was still coming to accept Fleur as a sister in law, had been most distraught to find that the part Veela also had a fairly large family who was attending the wedding and even more so to find that her mother, father and two younger sisters were staying at their house for a few days until the wedding. The family, whom Ginny had labeled, 'a whole lotta phlem' were pretty much like the bride; blonde, beautiful, with a distinct disliking for British food.

Fleur herself, was at this moment, holding a very pale Gabrielle by her shoulders and asking her what the matter was, watched on in concern by Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Mrs Weasley. Bill, who had recovered from his werewolf attack, was very heavily scarred as they expected, but his cheerful, carefree hadn't changed in the least and he now jokingly reffered to his injuries as 'battle scars'. He otherwise hadn't shown any 'wolfish' traits as Remus had predicted, except for a rather bark-like laugh and a slight tendency to growl when angry. He was now standing with his hands reassuringly on his future wife's shoulder's.

"Where's Mum, Daddy and Genevieve?" the youngest Delacour asked her sister.

"Zey 'ave gone shopping in ze villiage," Fleur replied. "Gabrielle, you 'ave to tell me what happened. Why are you so scared?"

Gabrielle gulped. "I - I..." She looked very hesitant.

"What did you do to 'er?" Fleur accused, shooting a look at the door. Harry and Ron followed her gaze, noticing for the first time the scruffy, scrawny girl standing in the doorway. Mel Tark was the newest and youngest addition to the Order, a fourteen year old werewolf who had been living underground with Fenrir Greyback's 'pack' as she called it, since the age of three. Remus had brought her back to live at Grimmauld Place, which was still being used as Headquarters and had brought her to the Burrow with him for the wedding in case some of Greyback's lot stopped by if she left alone. No living thing could get into the old Black residence without special permission and instructions from one of the Order of course, but Remus was smart enough to assume Mel would get restless enough to go outside by herself once in a while, which was something they could not risk. Harry felt rather uneasy the first time he had heard about this. It was the same thing that had led to Sirius' death a year before.

"No, she didn't do anything! I - I think it's my fault," Gabrielle said. Harry noticed that, for some reason, her English was better than her sister's.

"It's all right, you can tell us," Bill said reassuringly.

She looked at him, then at Fluer, who nodded.

The young girl took a deep breath, then said very quickly, "I touched a rock and everyone started getting hurt."

Bill and Fleur exchanged bewildered looks before turning back to Gabrielle.

"What rock?"

"'Oo is everyone?"

Her eyes started to tear up. "I don't know, I just..."

"Zere, zere, it eez alright, you don't 'ave to explain eet all," Fleur said, pulling Gabrielle into a into a smothering hug. Then her eyes narrowed sharply as she looked over at Mel, who had yet to say a word. "But I sink zat _you _'ave somezinc to tell us. What eez wrong with my sister?"

Everyone looked at her. The silence stretched on while Mel stared each of them in the eye with that uncomfortable, icy grey gaze. Harry was beginning to think she wouldn't say anything at all when she finally said in a low, raspy voice, "I need to talk to you." She was looking right at Remus at the time and it was clear that the words were meant for no one but him. He seemed to be the only one she trusted at the moment.

The older werewolf frowned but didn't argue. "All right then, Mel. Molly, can we finish out conversation later?"

Remus waited for Mrs Weasley's nod before standing up and following Mel out the door that led to the hall. But before they were all the way through, Fluer called out angrily, "Wait just a minute! I think my sister - "

"Your sister is tough. She'll be fine. Won't you?" Mel said, looking over at Gabrielle. The little girl looked quite a lot happier at these words and gave a small nod and smile. Fluer looked rather surprised, as though she was used to people fawning and worrying over her sister rather than commenting on her hardiness.

As the pair of werewolves departed the kitchen, the conversations started up again. Harry and Ron, however, looked at each other.

"What was _that_ all about?" Ron asked bemusedly.

"Dunno," Harry replied. "But I plan to find out." And with that, he headed for the door that the two werewolves had just dissapeared through. Ron looked baffled for a moment before a smirk spread over his freckly face and he followed his friend inconspicously into the corridoor. Everyone was too absorbed in their own conversations to take any notice, which was good. Eavesdropping worked so much better when it was done without a witness.


	3. Untimely Interruptions

**I'm not even going to bother asking for apologies for this chapter's lateness. I know it's unforgivable. All I ask is that you read this and tell me whether or not I should keep up with it - if you do, I _promise_ that next chapter will be up within the next fortnight.**

**Untimely Interruptions**

Hermione stood out on the front lawn, looking up at the large, mismatched house that was the Burrow with fond familiarity. Admittedly, the first time she had stayed at the Weasley's house, four years ago, she'd found the Wizarding home to be somewhat strange and eccentric in comparison to the muggle atmosphere she was used to. However, over the years it had become like a second home to her, and although she loved her parents' considerably smaller three-bedroom home just outside London, it was a nice change to be able to get away from the the normality of muggle life and back in touch with her natural world.

She was brought back to earth via the wicker case at her feet, which was hissing loudly in complaint.

"Don't worry, Crookshanks, we're almost there," Hermione soothed the basket that held her fluffy ginger cat before picking it up with one hand and her suitcase with the other with a small grunt of effort and heading up the front path.

She eventually made it to the front door and was about to ring the doorbell but didn't have a chance as at that moment it swung open, revealing a beaming Mrs Weasley, who promptly enveloped her into a hug.

"Hermione, dear, it's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you to, Mrs Weasley," Hermione managed to gasp out. Seeing this, the plump witch let go and ushered her inside. "You just make yourself comfortable dear, we've actually got a few guests at the moment - oh no, the pigs have got into the chicken shed again!" she cried in dismay, before hurrying outside to tend to the offensive pigs.

The kitchen was the same as always, Hermione noticed as she deposited her suitcase and a yowling Crookshanks on the ground. Small, cosy and adorned with all manner of pots and pans, one of which was stirring itself on the stove with a spoon suspended in mid-air. The old clock was still on the mantlepiece with all hands still pointing to Mortal Peril. She quickly looked away and noticed Tonks, Bill and the little Veela girl she remembered from the Triwizard Tournament seated at the kitchen table.

"Wotcher Hermione. Did you have a good summer?" Tonks asked cheerfully. Hermione smiled at her, noting the difference in last year's Tonks to this one, particularly her vivid pink hair.

"Yeah, I did thanks," she replied.

"I heard about young my younger brother paying you a visit the other week," Bill added mischieviously. "How in Merlin's name did you manage that?"

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up and quickly bent down to the wicker basket now rocking back and forth at her feet.

"Well, Mum and Dad don't exactly know that we're...er..."

"A couple?" Tonks supplied helpfully.

"They think we're just friends," Hermione said hastily, fumbling with the straps of the basket.

"Ahh," the pink-haired Auror said slyly. "So you ingeniously planned it so you were able to do whatever you liked, talk about whatever you wanted and sleep wherever you pleased under the pretence of harmless friendship. Very ingenious."

Hermione gasped in indignation and Bill gave Tonks a sharp look, gesturing his head to Gabrielle, who was watching this exchange with wide eyes, a clear "Watch your mouth, there are innocent children in the room" message.

Tonks sent him and apologetic look but still had an amused glint in her eyes, which were bright blue. "Sorry, Hermione, just kidding. I know you would never do anything of that sort."

Hermione, positively burning with enbarrasment, went back to the basket. "For your information, Ron slept in the spare room," she said. She had barely managed to get the straps undone when a huge ginger blur shot out of it, nearly knocking her over. Hermione steadied herself before standing up and smiling at the young Veela. "Hello. You're Fleur's sister, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Gabrielle."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Hermione."

"I know. Harry and Ron talk about you all the time," Gabrielle gushed.

"Really?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Mmm-hmm." The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Ron thinks you're the prettiest, smartest girl in the world. He said you were like, like..." The girl screwed up her face as though trying hard to recall something. "Like the morning sun lighting up the gloom of the day with your golden glow!"

Bill choked on his tea and started coughing. Tonks, roaring with laughter herself, slapped him heartily on the back. Hermione found herself growing bright red yet again and tried to cover it up with a light, "Well, Ron can do poetry. Who'd have thought?"

"Like...the...morning...," Bill gasped, overcome with mirth. "Oh, he is so going to be hearing about that later!"

Gabrielle, seemingly unaware of the danger she had just placed the youngest Weasley male in, continued. "He also said that every moment with you was like..."

"Thankyou, Gabrielle, I'm sure he'll tell me himself when I see him," Hermione interrupted firmly, though she seriously doubted her words. Picking up her suitcase, she glared at them. "I'm in Ginny's room, right?" she said loudly.

Bill, still laughing too hard to articulate, just nodded. Hermione huffed and strode out of the room, mumbling ferociously under her breath about loud-mouthed little girls.

The young witch was in such a disgruntled state that she almost missed Harry and Ron lurking outside the door she thought lead to the living room. Her attitude at once changed to amusement as she stood there, surveying them. Her two best friends hadn't noticed her yet, clearly too preoccupied with leaning on the door, seemingly trying to listen through the keyhole. Because of their considerable height and size, Ron in particular, they had to bend down slightly and Hermione had to fight down the urge to laugh at their position. Instead, she left the suitcase at her feet and folded her arms.

"What, pray, are you two up to?" she asked loudly.

Harry and Ron both jumped and spun around like a pair of naughty children with their hands caught in the cookie jar. Harry went a bit pink but Ron just looked confused. "Hermione? Where'd you come fr-ooph!"

Before he could finish the sentence, the door behind him swung open abruptly. Because he and Harry were still leaning on it, they both were taken by surprise and fell through - right before a young, scary looking girl's scruffy sneakers. Ron looked up at the girl and winced before mumbling, "I told you we should have used the Extendable Ears."

The girl took one look at the boys at her feet before calling back over her shoulder, "You were right."

Hermione, once again fighting the urge to laugh at the unfortunate duo, stepped foward and looked in to find Remus Lupin sitting in one of the mismatched armchairs with a resigned expression on his face. "I should have known. Hello Hermione."

"Hi," she said before holding out her hand to Ron. Harry, now positively scarlet, was already up and dusting himself off.

"How did you know..." Ron started to ask.

"...That you were there? Ron, if there's one thing you would do well to learn, it is that you should never try and eavesdropp on a couple of werewolves," Remus replied wryly.

"Yeah, I think we know that now," Harry said as he returned Hermione's enthusiastic greeting hug.

"It was all Hermione's fault," Ron grumbled after his hug.

Hermione gaped at him indignantly. "My fault?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't come and scared us like that..."

"Well, you deserved it. Besides, I was only 'lighting up your day with my golden glow,' as you so nicely put it."

This statement effectively silenced Ron, whose ears had suddenly gone bright red. "Wha - I didn't - I mean-" he spluttered, all too aware of Harry's incredulously amused look and Remus' raised eyebrow. The girl, typically, looked nonchalant.

"Oh, don't feel bad Ron. It was a nice thing to say," she said, patting him on the back. Then, to prevent him suffering any further enbarrassment, she briskly stepped towards the younger girl. "Hello, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Hermione Granger," she said, holding out her hand.

The girl looked up at her with a surly expression. "Mel," she said shortly in a low voice before moving to stand near the window, ignoring the proffered hand. Harry and Ron, now well used to the werewolf's lack of hospitality, smirked at each other. Hermione looked disconcerted for a couple of seconds before she cleared her throat and hastily dropped her hand.

Remus cleared his throat and they all looked up at him. "Well, I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but Mel and I were just discussing something important and . . ."

"Is it about Voldemort?" Harry butted in. He wasn't trying to be rude, but hadn't spent the last ten minutes trying to eavesdropp on the werewolves' conversation for nothing. He didn't know why, but had a strong feeling that he needed to know what Mel had to say.

Remus frowned at him slightly. "Harry, Mel sought me out to speak in private. It's her choice whether or not she decides to disclose that information to anyone else."

"It's all right, Remus," the young werewolf cut in. She was staring at Harry so intently that he began to feel quite uncomfortable. "I suppose he and his friends are going to find out sooner or later anyway. Besides -" she gave a a small, cynical smile that all three of them found rather unnerving. "- he is the Chosen One. Right?"

Remus seeed a bit reluctant, but soon gave in to the heated persuations from the teens, and with no objection from Mel, he couldn't seem to find any reason against telling them.

"Very well," he finally said. "Hermione, would you close the door, please, then come and sit down. Just in case there are any other potential eavesdroppers -" he smiled at Harry and Ron, who both flushed slightly. "- lurking outside. What I'm about to tell you, I don't want anyone else to know, at least for the moment."

"Why? Is it dangerous?" Hermione asked, overcome with curiousity.

He hesitated, glancing at the door before saying quietly, "Should this information be heard by the wrong ears, then yes, Hermione. It could be very dangerous."

"So, tell us already," Ron said, impatience rising.

Remus sighed. "I will tell you, but first, all three of you must promise you won't interrupt me. This will take quite a while to explain and I need your patience and cooperation."

They all nodded, eagerly looking up at him from their positions on the floor like toddlers about to hear a bedtime story. Biting back a smile, their former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher glanced once more at Mel, who was standing off to the side, hands shoved in her pockets, before beginning.

**Yes, well, nothing terribly eventful here. Next chapter will be much more exciting, in which Remus explains what the rock thing is all about, Harry, Ron and Hermione have a decision to make, and we find out a little about Mel's past.**

**Until next time!**

**RosylaGypsy**


End file.
